The Heat Between Us
by TrueAvatar
Summary: Mako no estaba furioso. Estaba frustrado. Frustrado por no poder amar a quien debería, y frustrado porque no debía, no podía querer lo que ni él pudo admitir antes de que pasara. Zumakorra (Zuko/Mako/Korra).


**The Heat Between Us**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Esto significa la Guerra" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang y La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen. Ambas series y sus correspondientes personajes pertenecen a Mike y Bryan.**

**Aclaro: Zuko NO está viejito en esta historia. O él está de joven en LoK, o Mako y Korra están en ATLA. Decide a tu gusto :)**

* * *

Mako respiraba en el cuello de Korra. Sentía su respiración mientras sus cuerpos se movían juntos llenos de lujuria. Jadeos, gemidos y arañazos. Las piernas de la morena atrapaban a Mako mientras él la tomaba por la espalda.

Sus bocas, sus cuerpos se mezclaban hasta sentirse como uno solo. El vaivén era hipnotizante y el placer abrasador.

La cama era un enjambre de sábanas y ropa desordenada. Las paredes eran de un rojo tan puro, que casi reflejaba a los dos amantes. Las ventanas estaban parcialmente abiertas. Nadie podría verlos desde ese piso, después de todo.

Y si lo hacían, ¿a quién le importaba?

Cuando acabaron, Korra cayó rendida en la cama. Besó suavemente el cuello de Mako.

-Quisiera estar aquí para siempre.

Mako quedó con la vista perdida.

-Mako, ¿me escuchas?

-¿Eh?

-Dime algo.

Mako se vistió mientras pensaba en algo para decirle.

-Eeeh...las manzanas se están vendiendo bien este año, ¿no crees?

Fue el momento de Korra de quedar en blanco.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-¡Yo que sé!

Ella sonrió divertida mientras se ponía una camisa de su novio. Pasó sus manos por su cuello.

-¿Me amas?

-...

El maestro fuego tragó. Ahí estaba esa pregunta de nuevo. Korra estaba insistiendo con eso desde semanas atrás.

-Eres mi novia.

Ella levantó una ceja.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.

-Bueno, yo difiero.

Suspiró.

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor ve a recorrer el palacio o algo.

-Por favor no te molest...

-¡No estoy molesta!

-...Está bien...

Se puso zapatos y salió de la habitación.

Korra cerró la puerta y suspiró. ¿Qué le pasaba a Mako últimamente?

* * *

Mako caminó por los amplios pasillos del palacio. A veces se preguntaba cómo Zuko no se perdía en ese lugar.

Su amigo los había llamado para asistir a su coronación, y claro que no podían faltar. Pasar un par de semanas hasta la coronación en el enorme palacio no sonaba nada mal. Además, Ozai, el padre de Zuko, acababa de fallecer. Él había pasado por eso. Y aunque Ozai había sido una terrible persona tanto para Zuko como para él, tenía que estar allí para su amigo.

Se apoyó en un balcón con vista al pequeño parque y la laguna. Tomó su cabeza en sus manos. Estaba frustrado. Amaba a Korra. Quería amarla. ¿Qué no podría amar de ella? Era fuerte, divertida, valiente y una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto. Sin contar su temperamento, era perfecta.

Y ella claramente lo amaba. Lo dejó claro más de una vez. Luego de pelear, cuando hacían el amor, sólo con mirarlo con esos ojos azules...quería enloquecer por ella.

Pero no lo hacía. Y saber eso lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-Deberías verla en verano.

-¿Qué?

Se giró para ver a Zuko. Él señaló el parque.

-La laguna. En verano ponemos pato tortugas. Pero no te recomiendo alimentarlos...

Le mostró unas marcas de dientes en su mano. Mako rió ante esto.

- A ti te muerden por ser tan idiota como para alimentarlos con la mano.

-¿Y cómo crees que los alimentan en la ciudad, imbécil?

Ambos rieron.

-Touché.

El futuro Señor del Fuego se acercó a Mako.

-¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? Pensé que estarías con Korra...

-Lo estaba. Creo que discutimos.

-¿Cómo que "crees"?

-...Aún no le he dicho que la amo.

Zuko no veía el problema.

-¡Pues díselo!

Mako lo miró. A veces se sorprendía de que Zuko haya tenido novias...

-Trato de decir que NO SÉ si la amo.

-Oh...

Quedaron en silencio.

-Es decir, ¡ella es genial! Pero la mayoría del tiempo no la comprendo. Hoy me quiere y mañana me odia. En un momento dice que me ama, pero al instante se molesta por no decirle lo mismo. ¿Entiendes de lo que hablo?

-Totalmente. Si yo fuera una chica y saliera contigo...

Zuko cerró la boca al ver la cara de Mako.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste "si saliera contigo..."

-Yo no dije nada...

Mako lo miró aún más confundido.

-¡Sí lo hiciste!

-¡No es verdad!

La sonrisa de Mako se ensanchó.

-¿Y tú por qué sonríes tanto?

-¿Eh?

-Que por qué sonríes así...

-¿Así como?

-¡Así!

Mako trató de borrar su sonrisa, pero no pudo.

-No viene al caso.

Fue el turno de Zuko de acusar en tono divertido.

-¿Me estás imaginando saliendo contigo?

-Pfff...

-"Pfff" no es una respuesta, sabes...

-¿En serio? Te he visto usarla cientos de veces.

Zuko frunció el ceño.

-Como sea.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos.

Mako lo miró de reojo.

-...¿Y bien...?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Qué me harías si salieras conmigo?

-¡No voy a responder eso!

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Tengo que saber de qué me estoy perdiendo!

Zuko lo miró extrañado. Su amigo se dio cuenta de lo que dijo de inmediato.

-Ejém...hipotéticamente hablando.

Rió ante su respuesta. A veces era peor mintiendo que él mismo.

Y bueno, ¿por qué no seguirle el juego un rato?

-Puedo mostrarte...hipotéticamente.

Mako no se esperaba esa respuesta.

_Sólo por diversión..._

* * *

Korra pasó junto a un balcón que daba a la laguna.

Pero Mako no estaba allí.

No iba a disculparse por querer un maldito "te amo" de parte de Mako. ¡Estaban saliendo! ¿No era el amor algo esencial en una relación?

Para Korra lo era. Le gustaría escucharlo al menos una vez.

Pero no podía forzar a Mako a decirlo. No es lo que quería, de todos modos. Obligarlo sería antinatural. No contaba.

¿Y qué clase de novia sería, de todos modos? No PODÍA obligarlo, pero tampoco QUERÍA. No quería ser así con Mako.

Tampoco quería arruinar la estadía en el palacio. Serían semanas importantes para Zuko, y necesitaría el apoyo de sus amigos.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos. Enormes pinturas de antiguos Señores del Fuego cubrían la pared. Un pequeño closet arruinaba un poco la vista.

Se alejó.

Si Korra hubiese esperado un poco más, habría escuchado las respiraciones en el closet.

Mako había perdido la razón varios minutos atrás. Los besos de Zuko prácticamente le quemaban la piel. Su aliento se entrecortaba cada vez que sus bocas se rozaban. Sus cuerpos tan cerca en ese pequeño closet. Pasó su mano por el formado pecho del maestro fuego. Podría jurar que un poco de fuego se mezclaba con su respiración, llegando demasiado cerca del rostro de Zuko.

Zuko mordió la mandíbula de Mako, pasando lentamente a su cuello. Era divertido ver la inexperiencia de Mako al estar con un varón. Parecía que en cualquier momento le preguntaría que hacer a continuación. Pero era obvio que lo disfrutaba. Ya había pasado tiempo desde la primera vez que se preguntó cómo sería estar con Mako. Y ahora tenía la respuesta. Sólo podía catalogarlo como...ardiente.

Mako no pensaba en esas cosas en el momento. No podía. Eran muchas cosas nuevas para que su cabeza procesara. Pero notó de inmediato que su amigo tenía tanta pasión en esos momentos como pocas veces lo había visto. Tal vez al pelear, o practicar con sus espadas Dao hasta caer rendido en el césped. Quería jalar su cabello y arrinconarlo contra la pared como nunca antes había querido hacerlo.

Y entre jadeos, suspiros y gruñidos se entregó a la situación. No podía amar a Korra, y no debía querer a Zuko.

Pero sabía en quién pensaba ahora cuando se frustraba al respecto.

Esperaba que al menos Zuko no le preguntara si lo amaba.

Aunque en el fondo, sabía que amaba el calor entre ellos.

* * *

**Gente, lo INTENTÉ. Realmente traté de hacer un fic bien "serio". Pero de todos modos creo que me controlé bien, porque no puse algo como "...y entonces las cejas de Mako se corrieron furiosamente" (el foro me arruinó XD). Igual no pude evitar poner estupideces como lo de las manzanas y la charla de Mako y Zuko. **

**Y bueno, creo que un encuentro entre Zuko y Mako sería así: súper incómodo al comienzo, conociéndolos a ellos en las series; pero se pondrían serios si fuese necesario. **

**También fue mi primer intento de lemon, así que por eso no fue explícito.**

**Mi primera idea fue de ponerlos a todos en Ba Sing Se: Korra y Zuko saliendo, viviendo en la parte alta, y Mako siendo un chico de la parte media/baja. Probablemente sería Makorra o Zukorra en ese caso, pero eso tomaría más capítulos y no me daría el tiempo :/ Tal vez lo comience de todos modos :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Deja review con tu opinión y si debería hacer la otra historia. **

**Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Saludos! **


End file.
